Everything Happens for a Reason
by TragicSerendipity
Summary: Bella flies to Los Angeles to visit her best friend Alice after a heart wrenching breakup with her longtime boyfriend Edward. She just wants to escape for a little while and forget about her problems, but what she gets instead is a wild ride all thanks to well-known and drop dead sexy lead singer Jake Black. A/H
1. Prologue

A/N This is my second ever fan fic and my first multi-chapter story. I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while, I'm just hoping it comes out on paper the way I see it in my head. Also, I am in desperate need of a Beta! If you are interested please let me know. Enjoy!

Prologue

Bella sighed in relief when she finally reached her front door. This week had been hell. It was finals week and every one of her students seemed to be slowly losing their minds under the pressure. Not only was she writing out an exceedingly large amount of detentions, but she was also staying late every night to grade papers and pack up her classroom for the summer. But, today was Friday and she left right at 3:30 to get home for a nice weekend, the rest of the work could wait till next week.

She was bone tired and couldn't wait to slip off her heels, pour a big glass of wine, and cuddle up on the couch with Edward for a movie marathon. She unlocked the door quickly and went to call out to her boyfriend but something stopped her, that something being a pink stiletto heel that was far too high to belong to her. Besides, she only wore heels for work, preferring flip flops or Chucks in her off time. She definitely didn't own any pink heels; black, grey, tan, and navy blue sure, but not pink.

Feeling her stomach drop to somewhere around her knees, she silently closed the door and toed off her heels. Stormy, their light grey terrier mix trotted up to greet her and Bella scooped her up quickly before she could bark and alert anyone to Bella's presence. Bella tiptoed through the living room and into the hall. She could hear voices coming from the bedroom and suddenly it felt like a rock had materialized in her stomach, which was still taking up residence around her knees. When she reached the door she distinctly heard a woman giggle. Bella closed her eyes, working up the nerve to open that door and confront what she was sure to find behind it. Bella quickly opened the door and as it slammed against the wall behind it, she saw the sight that broke her heart into a million pieces. Edward was lying on top of a red-headed woman in their bed, in the home that they had built together, in the fucking sheet set that Bella had picked out! Edward and the red-headed slut's heads whipped to the doorway and Bella watched as Edward's eye grew wide. It would have been comical in a different situation.

"Bella! This isn't what it looks like!" He exclaimed as he hurried to get up and put on his pants.

Bella laughed bitterly as she put Stormy down and shooed her away, "Oh, it isn't? Why, how silly of me! It looks like you're fucking another woman in our bed. But you must have just been giving her CPR? Right?"

"Bella, please." Said Edward as he reached out to her.

"Don't fucking touch me if you want to keep that hand! How could you do this? Seven years Edward! Seven years and you are going to throw it all away?" she screamed at him. She was furious now, how could he? She had been so good to him. Supporting him through every stupid flight of fancy! Hell, at this very moment she was supporting his ass as he went through another period of 'finding himself'. She turned her fury on the woman in her bed.

"And you, do you have anything to say for yourself? For being a home wrecking whore? For destroying a relationship? Are you proud of yourself?" screeched Bella.

The red head at least had the good sense to look ashamed. "I just met him at the grocery store, I swear! I had no idea he was with anyone. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have come home with him had I known." Bella lost some of her anger at the woman when she realized she had been lied to as well.

"Well, I guess I have no reason to beat the shit out of you now, since he lied to you as well. Just get the hell out of my house," growled Bella as she glared hell fire at Edward. The red head nodded and quickly gathered her things, running out of the place like it was on fire. Bella let loose on Edward as soon as the door slammed shut behind the tramp. She let her furious little fists fly and pounded on his chest as she cried, screamed, and swore at him. He let her abuse him for a few moments before grabbing her wrists in his hands and stopping her. She glared up into the face of the man she once loved.

"Well I hope you're happy Edward! You've just thrown away our relationship! Seven years down the drain! I wanted to marry you, you son of a bitch." She screamed.

"Bella, love, lower your voice. The neighbors…" he began.

"Don't you DARE tell me to lower my voice Edward Cullen! I could care less if the neighbors hear what a bastard you are. And don't call me 'love', you've lost that privilege. Why would you do this?" she sobbed. She suddenly felt drained and leaned against the wall heavily. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" I'm sorry, Bella, I've just been feeling so stir crazy lately. We have been together for seven years. You're 25 years old and I'm 27. Everyone is asking when we are going to get married. It has been time to put up or shut up for a while now. The thought of getting married terrified me and I guess I just wanted to…" Edward stumbled for the right words. "make sure I wasn't missing out on anything." He finished lamely.

"First of all, that's bullshit. I've never put pressure on you to marry me. I was perfectly content to live with you and be happy until we were both ready. I didn't want to even talk about getting married until I was done with my first year of teaching anyway! Second of all, how could you be missing out on anything? I have loved you with all my heart and supported everything you have ever set your sights on. Photography, yoga, fucking organic farming! All of it! And ever since I got my job I've supported you financially! I pay the rent and I pay the majority of the bills! On top of my student loans! I haven't been able to save money in months! All to put a fucking roof over your head, and I never complained!" Bella was disgusted with how ungrateful and careless Edward had been.

"I'm sorry Bella. I do love you. Very much so. I made a stupid mistake. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Edward. He even had the audacity to try and take her hands in his. Bella snatched them away quickly and laughed bitterly.

"No Edward. I've told you since the beginning that there are two deal breakers for me. One is if you hit me and the other is if you cheat on me. I will never be able to trust you again. Every time you walked out the door, I would question what you were doing. You've broken us." Bella sobbed quietly. She could not believe the drastic turn her life had taken in the past 20 minutes. Her entire future had changed in mere moments.

"Bella…please…" whispered Edward.

"I said NO!" screamed Bella, unable to look at him anymore. "I want you to gather what you need to stay somewhere for a few days until you can make arrangements to get the rest." she concluded hollowly. She was going into shock she was sure of it.

"Very well, if that is what you wish Bella," sighed Edward.

"It is. I expect you to leave your key on the counter whenever you are done moving out."

With that she walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall. She slammed the door shut and listened to the sounds of Edward packing his bags. She sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and finally let her emotions go. Huge wracking sobs tore from her chest painfully as she rocked slowly. After a few minutes she heard Edward leave and came out the bathroom. She made her way to the living room, Stormy trailing behind her. She sank down onto the couch and took out her phone. She dialed Alice's number. She knew it should be weird that she was calling her now ex-boyfriend's sister for comfort, but Alice was her best friend and she would probably strangle Edward once she found out what he'd done. Finally after a few rings Alice picked up. At hearing her sweet voice, Bella broke down yet again just sobbing into the phone and not saying a word.

"Bella! Bella, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Oh Alice…" cried Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N You can find Bella's outfit here: 2 dot bp dot blogspot dot com/-edFVkXHs4rM/UaBTDwAd1BI/AAAAAAAARXU/0cZF8OEiu Zc/s1600/10151469331653521 dot jpg

Alice's outfit: www dot polyvore dot com/untitled_944/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=3520085&id=81829091

Jake's side and arm tattoos: www dot artjunkiestattoos dot com/Tattoos/Animal_Tattoos/tattoos_60165 dot html

www dot tattoou dot net/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/maori-tribal-patter n-full-sleeve-tattoo dot jpg

Chapter 1

Bella glanced out the window of the plane, enjoying the view of Los Angeles from far above. It had been two weeks since she caught Edward in bed with another woman. He had finally moved all of his belongings out of their shared apartment last week. It had been difficult to come from work that day. She walked around the home she had built for them in a depressed fog. She was thankful Edward had agreed to let her keep Stormy, she didn't know what she would have done had she come home to no one at all. At least Stormy was there to greet her happily with a wagging tail and a sloppy kiss to her face.

Bella was handling the break-up better than she thought she would. Her friends at work had been incredibly supportive, a few teachers even offering to help her grade papers or pack up her classroom. She was lucky to have such great co-workers and she cried just a little while saying goodbye to them on the last day of school. Alice had been an amazing friend, even from Los Angeles. She called Bella every day to see how Bella was doing. She also ripped Edward a new asshole and Bella was pretty sure the siblings weren't even speaking at the moment. She had also convinced Bella to come visit her in L.A. Alice was convinced Bella needed to get away from Seattle and the memories of Edward. Bella couldn't help but agree and the day after school got out for the summer Bella packed her bags, dropped Stormy off at her Dad's, and hopped on the first flight out.

Alice was waiting anxiously at the gate for Bella to disembark. She had been so worried about her friend in the two weeks since she had gotten that phone call. Alice had been furious with her brother. He was such an idiot sometimes. Rather than see the great girl he had right in front of him, he went looking for more and ruined everything. All for a one-off with a trampy red head from the grocery store. Alice shook her head and pushed away her thoughts when she saw Bella. She rushed to her best friend and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Alice, it is so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Sighed Bella as she hugged her friend tight.

"I've missed you to Bella. I'm so glad you are here!" replied Alice. Alice took Bella's hand in hers and led the way to the baggage claim.

"So, how did the end of the year go at work? First year of teaching is all said and done!" giggled Alice.

"It went okay, everyone was really helpful when they found out what happened. I don't know if I would have been able to finish out the year without their help." replied Bella.

"Well, remind me to send them a huge arrangement of roses for helping out my girl when I couldn't." replied Alice.

"Aw, Alice. You helped in your own way. Just listening to me every night was more than enough. I needed to get everything off my chest. It was a huge catharsis for me." said Bella.

"Catha-what? Bella, my dear, you have to remember that I am a stylist, not an English major!" laughed Alice. "But I am glad that I was able to help you."

"Speaking of, how is work going Alice?" Bella was very curious to see how it was going for her friend. This job had been Alice's dream for years. Alice majored in fashion design and merchandising in college despite her parent's objections and when she got the opportunity to work in L.A. as a stylist for a major studio she had jumped at the chance. Bella missed her friend but if Alice was happy, Bella was happy for her.

"Oh, Bella! It's a dream come true! I get to work with clothes every day, I have access to the most amazing designs, and I even got to meet Channing Tatum! Are you jealous yet?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"About meeting Channing Tatum, yes, I hate you. But the rest, I could live without. You know I'd pick my Chucks over a pair of Louboutins any day Alice." Bella laughed at the face Alice made.

"Ugh, Bella! Blasphemy!" cried Alice. "Which one is yours?" asked Alice, pointing at the rotating conveyor belt laden down with luggage.

When they finally found Bella's bag they made their way outside into the bright California sunshine. Bella squinted and pulled on her sunglasses. She could see Alice eying them out of the corner of her eye and sighed, "I got them at Target Alice and don't you dare say a word. I'm constantly losing or breaking sunglasses, why would I pay $300 for something that isn't even going to last two months?" Alice wisely stayed quiet and led Bella to her car.

As she drove, Alice pointed out some shops and restaurants she had found, filling Bella in on all her favorite places to frequent and talking excitedly about her life in Los Angeles. Bella listened eagerly, wanting to learn as much as possible about her friend's new life. Soon, they pulled up to Alice's apartment building in the North Hollywood Arts district and made their way inside. Bella was floored when she walked through the door. Alice's apartment was incredible! It was an open floor plan with the kitchen and dining area overlooking an incredible living room that had floor to ceiling windows along one wall, overlooking the city to the south. The entire apartment was decorated in a modern style with chic art scattered about the space.

"Wow, Alice. Stylists must get paid way better than teachers. This is gorgeous." Exclaimed Bella as she moved closer to the windows.

"Yea, I do okay. But who cares Bella! You're here! I could be living in a cardboard box and I wouldn't care right now!" Exclaimed Alice. "I'm sorry I don't have a guest room for you to stay in, but the pull out bed in the sofa is comfortable. Trust me, I had to sleep on it for a week until my bed was delivered."

"That's okay, I don't mind. What is on the agenda for tonight? " asked Bella as she plopped down on aforementioned sofa.

"I'm going to cook you dinner and then we are going out on the town! I'm taking you to one of the hottest bars in L.A. Bar Marmont! You may even get your first celebrity sighting!" exclaimed Alice while digging inside her fridge. Bella groaned inwardly, she was pretty sure that this Bar was going to be ridiculously upscale, knowing Alice's tastes it was going to be expensive. "And don't worry! It's my treat and I will let you borrow an outfit."

Bella's eyes narrowed at her best friend. Alice knew her too well, she knew Bella was going to use those excuses and nipped them in the bud before Bella could even open her mouth. "Damn you Alice Cullen." growled Bella.

"Oh, hush, you're going to have a blast. You like lemon pepper chicken right?" asked Alice holding up a package of chicken breasts.

~EHFAR~

**3 Hours Later**

"Alice! I'm not wearing these heels! I am going to fall on my ass." Bella yelled to her friend from the bathroom.

"I can't hear you!" was Alice's sing song reply.

Bella sighed and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Sometimes she hated the fact that Alice was a stylist. Her outfit was perfect. Alice knew her well and put her in a dark wash skinny jean, studded belt, and blue and cream tank top. She had even found the perfect jewelry to go with the ensemble. It was something Bella would actually buy herself. The shoes were pure torture though, they were a pretty navy color and absolutely covered in rhinestones. They were also about five inches tall. Bella knew she would be eating pavement by the end of the night in these bad boys. Resigning herself to her fate she stepped out of the bathroom and waited for Alice. Finally, Alice stepped out of her bedroom ready for their night out. Since she was way more comfortable in a dress than Bella could ever hope to be Bella was not surprised at what Alice had chosen for herself. She was wearing a tight, ruffled, one-shoulder plum dress that stopped at mid-thigh. Her shoes and jewelry matched the color of the dress quite nicely. Alice seemed to be going for mono-chromatic tonight, the only deviation from the plum color being her simple black purse. She smiled when she noticed Bella was going to suck it up and wear the shoes she'd picked out for her.

"You look hot girl! You are so going to find a man to help you get over my brother tonight!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Alice, we just broke up! I am in no way ready for another relationship!"

"Who said anything about a relationship? You need a hot guy to screw you till you forget Edward's name! Maybe even your own! No relationship required." mumbled Alice as she dug through her purse for her keys. Bella sighed; she had never been interested in one night stands. She just didn't like the thought of sleeping with someone she had just met. Then again, the only person she had ever slept with was Edward, and they had been dating since she was 18. Maybe she needed to expand her horizons a little bit. Alice finally found her keys and they left for Bar Marmont.

~EHFAR~

**Bar Marmont**

The place was packed with people when they arrived. Bella was shocked at the amount of ridiculously beautiful people in line. There was no way she was getting in this place when girls who looked like Megan Fox were waiting in line. But Alice had grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the front of the line where Bella was face to chest with an imposing bouncer.

"Hey Emmett, looking good." said Alice, winking at the muscle bound man.

"Hey, there's my favorite pixie. I was wondering if you were coming out tonight." He replied as he looked Bella over. "Who is your friend?" he asked.

"This is who I've been talking about! Emmett meet my very best friend Bella Swan. Bella, this is Emmett McCarty, he works security at the studio lot during the day." Alice explained.

"Nice to meet you," replied Bella. She liked Emmett; he seemed like a nice guy, despite his imposing looks. Emmett nodded his head and stepped aside to allow the girls through. Once inside the girls made a beeline for the bar and stood waiting for the harried looking bartender to take their drink orders. As they waited, Bella's definition of a blonde bimbo bumped into Bella rudely while talking to her friend.

"Did you see whose here? Canis Lupus! I'm pretty sure the whole band is here, including Jake Black! I am so going back to his hotel room tonight!" said blonde bimbo as she adjusted her boobs. Bella rolled her eyes, how desperate could you get?

"Did you hear that Bella? I love Canis Lupus!" squeeled Alice. Bella simply shrugged, she liked some of their songs, but she wasn't crazy over them. Their lead singer Jake Black was incredibly hot, but she had heard he was a bit of an asshole so she really wasn't interested in going out of her way to get a glimpse of him. Alice rolled her eyes but didn't say anymore because the bartender had finally turned her attention to them.

"Can I get a Cosmo and a vodka cranberry for my friend here?" asked Alice. The bartender nodded and went about making their drinks. When Alice paid Bella nearly spit out the sip of vodka cranberry she had in her mouth.

"Jeeze Alice! Seriously, $30 for two drinks?" Bella was surprised, she knew this place was expensive, but it was going to cost poor Alice an arm and a leg to get drunk tonight!

"It's fine, I can afford it Bella! Enjoy yourself and start working on a guy to help you forget my brother."

Bella sighed and took another sip of her drink as Alice began leading her through the crowd to find a table. Finally they found one and Alice and Bella staked their claim. Bella and Alice enjoyed people watching for a while; Bella swore she saw Orlando Bloom, but soon a handsome guy with dirty blond hair and a sweet smile walked up to their table. He only had eyes for Alice and Bella sighed, seemed like Alice was going to be attracting all the cuties tonight.

"Ma'am, my name is Jasper. I noticed you when you came in and I just can't take my eyes off you. Can I buy you another drink?" he asked in a slight southern drawl. To Bella's surprise Alice actually blushed. Alice usually kept her cool around cute guys. Must be the accent Bella thought absent mindedly.

"I would love to, but I'm here with my friend, she's from out of town and it's her first night…" replied Alice. Bella could tell she didn't really want to turn the guy down.

"It's okay Alice. Jasper, why don't you join us? I'm Bella, and Alice would love to have a drink with you." said Bella. She didn't mind being a third wheel when Alice seemed so smitten with the southern cutie.

"Why thank you, that's mighty kind of ya'll. I would love to join you ladies." replied Jasper. As he sat down Alice caught Bella's eye and mouthed her a quick 'thank you'. Bella simply winked and took another sip of her drink.

Soon they had learned that Jasper's last name was Whitlock, that he was from Houston, and he had moved to LA three years ago to work for the Coast Guard. Alice was completely smitten and Bella decided to give them some alone time.

"I'm going to use the restroom and grab another drink. Be back in a bit." said Bella. Alice nodded, her eyes showing Bella how grateful she was for alone time with Jasper. Bella stood in line for about 15 minutes for the restroom and then finally made her way to the bar. After waiting about another 10 minutes for the bar tender to notice her Bella finally got her vodka cranberry. Bella smiled and took a sip before turning around to head back to the table. She had been gone for almost a half hour, she figured that was enough time, any more and Alice may start to get worried. Bella was making her way through the crowd when suddenly she was knocked into quite hard from behind. Bella, already unstable from her shoes, toppled forward spilling her drink in the process. She landed on the ground hard with an "Ooof". She was pretty sure she twisted her ankle on the way down too. Shit. She heard a man speaking in a laughing voice from somewhere above her.

"Dude, you're a dick, look what you made me do." said the voice.

Bella looked up to the speaker to give him a piece of her mind and came face to face with none other than the lead singer of Canis Lupus, Jake Black.

"I'm sorry honey, Quil doesn't know when to stop horsing around in a crowded bar. You okay?" he asked. Bella was shocked. She had certainly not expected to meet a celebrity this way.

"Uh, not really. I think I twisted my ankle and you made me spill my ridiculously over-priced drink." She replied grumpily. Jake looked surprised. Perhaps he was used to girls fawning all over him. Bella figured she was probably the first girl not to throw her panties at him in quite a while. Jake reached down and offered his hand. Bella ignored it and attempted to get up on her own, only to nearly topple over again when she put weight on her right ankle. Jake quickly reached out and grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Whoa, looks like you twisted that ankle pretty good. I really am sorry. Let me buy you another drink and maybe some ice." he said while flashing his most seductive grin. He had to admit the petite brunette was cute and it was actually refreshing to meet someone who didn't fawn all over him. Maybe she didn't know who he was.

Bella didn't answer right away. Should she accept his offer? He did seem to genuinely be sorry about knocking her over, which seemed to go against that asshole reputation she had heard about. She finally nodded her head and Jake grinned again. He moved to stand next to Bella and threw her arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Uh, what are you doing? I said you could buy me a drink and some ice, not feel me up." growled Bella as she tried to move away from him. Who the hell did he think he was? Mr. Rockstar can just put his paws all over anyone? Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, relax. I'm just going to help you over to my table. You twisted your ankle remember?" said Jake.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Bella blushed furiously. She felt a little bad about assuming the worst from him.

"S'okay, I'm Jake by the way. Jake Black." He replied as they walked. Bella found herself leaning heavily on him. She could barely put any weight on her ankle.

"I know who you are. I don't live under a rock. I'm Bella." She replied. Jake laughed at her response, she was a spit fire. He liked this girl; she didn't treat him like some god to be worshipped.

"Nice to meet you Bella, sorry it had to be under these circumstances." Jake said as he helped Bella sit down at a small, intimate table in a shadowed part of the bar. "What were you drinking? I'll get you another one." He asked her. Bella told him her drink and he made his way over to the bar. A minute later he returned with a fresh drink in one hand and an ice pack in the other.

"That was fast. I had to wait at least ten minutes to get the bartender to even look at me. Must be nice." said Bella as she took the drink from his hand. Jake laughed and sat down across from her.

"Yea, that is a perk, but you can't complain right now, since it got you ice for your ankle quickly." He held said ice up. "Put your leg up here on the bench next to me and I'll put it on for you."

Bella did as he asked and he placed the ice on her throbbing ankle. She was going to kill Alice for making her wear these shoes.

"So, I take it you aren't a fan of mine?" asked Jake. Bella looked up from her drink.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you just don't seem all that interested in being here. Not that I mind, it's nice not to be screeched at for once." he smiled again as he studied Bella. She had long mahogany hair that cascaded down her shoulders in gentle waves, porcelain skin with the sweetest blush of pink across her cheek bones, warm brown eyes, and the sweetest looking little pink mouth. He was quite attracted to her. She wasn't the usual girl he hit on, but then again his usual girls had turned out to be nothing more than gold-digging whores.

"I don't NOT like your music, I like a few of your songs. You have a very unique voice. I'm just not an idiot little girl, I'm not going to fall all over myself trying to impress you. You're just another person, and not a nice one from what I've heard." replied Bella. Damn, she didn't pull any punches this one. Jake was pretty sure he was in love and he said as much.

"Excuse me?" asked Bella. Not sure she had heard him correctly.

"I said, I think I'm in love." Jake smirked at her as he took a swig from his beer. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"You don't pull any punches. You tell it like it is, you're honest. I like that. And I'm not an asshole, I just don't like it when gold-diggers and oportunists try to take advantage of me. I can see them coming a mile away. Those stories in the tabloids are simply me trying to protect myself."

Bella eyed him skeptically. "So, that crap about you kicking that girl out of your tour bus on the side of the road because she wouldn't sleep with you?" She asked.

"Bullshit, I caught her rummaging through my drawers and tucking a watch into her pocket when she thought I was in the bathroom. She's lucky all I did was kick her off the bus. I could have called the cops on her." He growled. He was so sick of these bullshit lies. He was a nice guy, just because he was the front man for a rock band, had a few tats, and enjoyed partying now and then everyone assumed he was an ass with a big ego.

Bella was surprised to learn that he had not only been taken advantage of like that but that the press had also twisted the story so terribly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should know better than to believe gossip rags." Bella figured she could at least be nice to the guy. He had been nice to her so far and seemed interested in her. What girl wouldn't want him interested her? He was gorgeous. His disheveled black hair made him look like he just got done having sex. His chiseled jaw was covered in scruff that made him look rugged and his eyes promised naughty things. He had an incredible smile that made Bella envious of his perfect teeth and full lips. Not to mention the pictures she had seen of him shirtless. He had the body of a Greek god if she remembered correctly and though she never admitted it to anyone; she secretly had a thing for guys with tattoos. She knew he had a stunning portrait of a wolf on his left rib cage, it was sort of his trademark, and she could also see some sort of tribal symbol on his right arm that came out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt, past his elbow, and ended just above his wrist. He also had something written on his left forearm. In short, it should be illegal for one man to look so damn good.

"Sure, sure. Don't worry about it. So Bella, tell me about yourself." He leaned forward a bit, eager to learn more about this girl that had captured his attention so thoroughly.

A/N: That's all for now. Next chapter Jake makes his attraction for Bella known and Alice comes looking for her friend.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jake was pretty sure he had stumbled upon an angel. They had been sitting together for about 45 minutes chatting. He learned that Bella was a High School English teacher, that she was from Seattle, she was in town visiting a friend, and that her favorite color was sky blue. She had never been to L.A. before and though it was her first night in town she thought it seemed like an okay place. He loved that he could sit and talk with Bella without her mooning over him or asking for an autograph. He hadn't been treated like a regular person since High School and he found her down to earth attitude incredibly attractive. He was eager to learn more about her.

"So, High School English? How do you do that? I don't think I would have the patience to deal with all those hormones." asked Jake.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Yea, I have to give out detentions sometimes, but most of my students are well behaved. I teach the honors classes, so most of my students are preparing for college. Finals time is the worst. They are under a lot of pressure and can lash out when they feel like it's too much. I try to remember that when they act out." replied Bella. She truly loved her job and her students and it showed. Her passion for her profession just added to her appeal in Jake's eyes.

"Well, I wish my teachers in High School looked and acted more like you Ms. Swan, I would have paid more attention." Bella blushed profusely at this and mumbled quiet thanks. She had spent an awful lot of time talking about herself, but she didn't know much about Jake. So she asked.

"What made you go into music?" she asked.

"It was an outlet for me after my mom died. She was a huge part of my life and when she died, I got really angry. I started acting out in school, drinking, and just generally acting like a fuck up. My dad was at his wits end with me and didn't know what to do anymore. Finally, he sat me down and told me that I needed to find another outlet for my anger or he would be forced to send me to live with family in another state. I got pissed, of course, and bolted out to the garage. I found my mom's old acoustic guitar in there and tried it out. I was hooked after that. I poured my anger and heartache into the music rather than act out. Eventually, I realized I could sing too and formed Canis Lupus with some of my friends," he explained to her. He usually didn't share the story of his Mom's death with people he just met, but he couldn't help but want to pour his heart out to this woman.

Bella felt her heart clench for Jake, losing a mother is never easy. She felt something similar to his pain when Renee left.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I'm glad you found something to help you. I know how it feels, sort of, to lose a parent. My mom left my Dad and I when I was eight. She just packed up and left in the middle of the night. She never even looked back. She lives in Phoenix now with her new husband and she calls about once every three months to fill me in on her newest obsession, but it's not the same. I grew up without her." Bella had long gotten over her heartache caused by Renee abandoning her, but she still felt as though she had lost her mother.

"Wow, sometimes, I feel like that is worse. " Jake felt bad for Bella. At least his Mom hadn't wanted to leave him. Cancer had forced his Mom to leave; Bella's Mom chose to leave.

"I got over it a long time ago. My father is great, he did everything he could to make sure I was happy." Bella smiled and Jake was mesmerized. She was just so damn cute and sweet. He wanted to spend more time with her.

"How long are you here for Bella?" asked Jake. Hoping it was for more than a weekend.

"I'm here for a week. I hope I get to see everything I want to see in that time. I know Alice will want to spend most of the time shopping." Bella rolled her eyes at the thought. Jake smiled when he learned Bella would be here for a few days. If he played his cards right, maybe he could see her again before she flew back to Seattle.

Alice was starting to get worried. Bella had been gone for more than an hour and though she appreciated the chance to get to know Jasper, she was worried something had happened to Bella. Jasper offered to help look for Bella when Alice expressed her concern and Alice felt even more attracted to him for his thoughtfulness. She sighed when she finally caught sight of her friend and was so happy to find her, she didn't even notice who she was sitting with. Alice marched over to Bella to give her a piece of her mind.

"There you are! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you had been kidnapped or something!" Alice scolded Bella with her hands on her hips. Bella smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Alice, I guess I lost track of time talking to Jake here. I didn't mean to worry you." Bella widened her eyes and slightly tilted her head to her friend across the table. Alice turned to introduce herself; after all, it would be rude to not introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm…Holy shit! You're Jake Black! Oh my god." Alice gushed. Jake laughed.

"Hi, I'm sorry about keeping Bella away for so long. I accidentally knocked her over and offered to buy her a new drink. We got to talking and she is just too enchanting to let go." Jake put on his best smile and Alice melted.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm not mad at all." Alice giggled as she batted her eyelashes. Bella rolled her eyes. Alice was acting like a star struck pre-teen.

"Great, I wouldn't want Bella's best friend mad at me. Not when I'm so enamored with her," replied Jake while he winked at Bella. Bella again broke out in a fantastic blush.

Alice's eyes got huge when she realized what was happening. Jake Black was into Bella. Holy shit, she knew she told Bella to find a hot guy, but Bella had taken it to a whole new level! Edward was going to lose his mind when he found out.

"I'm definitely not mad. I'm going to go find Jasper and let him know I found you. Have fun!" Alice said in a sing song voice. She disappeared into the crowd again, but not before giving Bella a discrete thumbs up. Jake shook his head at Alice's rapid appearance. She was something.

"Sorry about that, Alice can be…well Alice," said Bella, not really knowing any other way to describe her friend.

"That's okay; it's nice that she was worried about you."

Bella smiled and nodded her head. She was still a little surprised at how this night had turned out. She definitely didn't think she would end up hanging out with Jake Black. Jake spoke again, breaking her train of thought.

"If your ankle is feeling better, I would love to dance with you Bella." Jake hoped she would agree. Hell he would carry her if he had to.

Bella laughed, "As long as you don't sue me for personal injury when I step on your feet. I am a pretty lousy dancer."

"Now I don't believe that for a second," said Jake as he stood up and offered her his hand. Bella took it shyly and stood. She tested her ankle and found that though it hurt a bit, she could put weight on it. Jake led her to the small dance floor just as the upbeat song that had been playing came to an end. The next song was slow and seductive, giving Jake the perfect excuse to get close to this enchanting woman.

Bella recognized the song as Butterflies By: Michael Jackson. Jake stopped them in the middle of the crowd and turned to face her. He took her hands and brought them up to wrap around his strong neck. He wrapped his own around Bella's waist and pulled her flush against his body. He placed his forehead against Bella's and slowly began to move with the music, Bella following along and not quite believing this was happening. Jake's hands were warm on her waist and were doing the most delicious things to her. She felt warm and tingly all over and took in a shuddering breath to steady herself.

Jake moved his mouth next to her ear and began singing lines of the song into her ear. His voice was different from Michael's, it was much deeper, but the effect was almost instantaneous on Bella. Chills ran down her spine and goose bumps broke out across her skin as he sang.

"…all I got to say is that I must be dreamin' can't be real…"he crooned as his hand curved around to her back and slowly moved up her spine. He pulled her impossibly closer and began playing with her hair as is cascaded down her back. She felt really good in his arms and this close he could smell her skin. The light honey and citrus scent was intoxicating.

"…I caress you, let you taste and just so blissful, listen I would give you anything…" he sang as both his hands traced burning trails along her back. Bella couldn't hold back a shiver at the feeling of Jake's breath on her ear. She could hear the smile in his voice as he sang the next lines.

"…just make my dreams come true. Oh baby, you give me butterflies…" he sang. Damn he was good thought Bella as she tightened her grip around his neck. She was a figurative puddle of goo in this guy's arms at a few touches and sung words. He pulled back slightly and again placed his forehead against Bella's.

"Not gonna lie, this song is pretty appropriate Bella. I'm feeling some pretty crazy things for you. I've known you for two hours and I'm completely blown away by you," he admitted to her in a whisper. Bella felt flattered, he was a guy who could literally have any woman he wanted, and he was interested in her. Bella was also very attracted to him; he was gorgeous and had been very kind to her. But, she was still wary, he was a celebrity and he could be very good at hiding his true intentions. For all she knew, he just wanted a one night stand. She still didn't think she would be able to participate in something like that.

"You have been very kind to me Jake and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you," admitted Bella. Jake smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her body. Her hand moved down to his chest of its own accord and she laid her head on his shoulder. They danced to the rest of the song like that. Jake couldn't help but run his hands along her back and sides the entire time. She had a petite frame and obviously kept in shape, but she still had some nice curves that Jake couldn't help but appreciate. Soon, the song ended and they broke apart. Jake smiled at Bella and took her hand, guiding her back to his table. They sat down, only this time Jake sat next to Bella, rather than across from her. He just had to be near this girl.

"I knew you were lying about not being able to dance. You didn't step on my toes once," he said smiling. Bella giggled and Jake swore it sounded like the sweetest bells tinkling in the air.

"Yes, well I had a great partner," said Bella shyly. He really was quite charming.

"I want to see you again. We're playing a small show tomorrow night. Will you come? You can bring Alice," asked Jake eagerly. He was just going to put it out there. Bella bit her lip in thought. Asking to see her again tomorrow seemed to prove he wasn't interested in a one night stand. And who could turn down a Capis Lupus concert? Alice would be thrilled.

"Alright, I'll come," she replied, nodding her head.

"You will? Great! I'll leave you two tickets and passes at will call, just give them your name." he replied happily. He had been nervous she would turn him down. He hadn't had that feeling in ages.

"I hope it isn't too much trouble," replied Bella.

"Oh no, it's no big deal. The band always keeps a selection of tickets and passes for personal reasons, in case anyone's family or friends come in for a show," explained Jake. "I'll get to introduce you to the guys. I think you'll like them. Embry plays bass; he's pretty laid back and quiet. Quil, the guitar player, will probably hit on you, but he's harmless really. They're two of my best friends. Seth is second guitar, he's the youngest and Paul is our drum player. He can be kind of an ass. He tends to party the most too, out of all of us, he had the roughest upbringing and is still kind of angry about it. He's a teddy bear once he gets to know you though. Don't let him intimidate you." Jake beamed as he talked about his band mates. They really were his expended family. They had all grown up together on a small reservation in Washington. They didn't have much growing up, no one did, and it was nice to be able to give back to their tribe. Not only did they donate a lot of time and money to reservation charities, the tourist industry boomed once word got around that Canis Lupus was from La Push. Bella could tell Jake loved his band mates.

"You seem to care a lot about them," said Bella.

"Yea, they're my brothers. I don't know what I would do without them," replied Jake.

Just then, Jasper came up to the table looking sheepish.

"Bella, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I think Alice has had a little too much to drink," he said looking truly sorry.

"Oh, Jasper it's okay. Alice thinks she isn't a lightweight, but she totally is," laughed Bella. She turned to Jake.

"I'm going to have to take her home. She is totally helpless when she's wasted," Bella said apologetically.

"That's alright Bella, I'll walk out with you guys," replied Jake. He stood up and again offered his hand to Bella to help her up. Bella took it and followed Jasper through the crowd to Alice.

"Bellllaaa! Are you having fun with Jakey?" asked Alice when Bella stepped up to the table.

"Yes, Alice, but it's time to go home now," replied Bella. Alice pouted at Bella and crossed her arms.

"But I'm having fun with Jashper. I wanna shhtay," slurred Alice. Jake chuckled behind Bella; Alice really was a light weight.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow darlin'. We can go out to dinner this week," replied Jasper. Bella smiled, he seemed like a nice guy. He earned major points in her book for finding her, rather than take advantage of a drunk Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Jasper. "Promise?" she asked.

Jasper placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to Alice. Making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sssuch a southern gentleman, what I would do to you to make you forget your manners…" she grinned at Jasper.

"Oooookay! Time for Alice to go home!" cried Bella. It was time to get Alice in the car before she revealed to the whole bar what she wanted to do to poor Jasper. Bella took her friends hand and yanked her up from the chair. Alice stumbled into Bella and nearly knocked her down. Rather than let Bella eat floor, Jasper stepped in and put an arm around Alice's waist to help her to the car. Jake and Bella followed along behind them.

"I'm sorry I have to leave," said Bella as they walked through the parking lot.

"It's fine. In fact I'm kind of happy I came along. She's a funny drunk." He laughed.

Bella snorted, "Tell me about it."

Soon, they were at the car and after helping Alice dig through her purse for her keys, Jasper situated her in the passenger seat. She leaned out the window after Jasper closed the door and looked at Jake and Bella.

"Byyeee Jakey. It was nice to meet you," she slurred. Bella laughed.

"You'll see him tomorrow Alice. He invited us to his show tomorrow night," explained Bella. Alice's eyes got big and she squealed happily.

"Really? Oh yeay!" She clapped her hands excitedly. Jake laughed and turned to Jasper.

"I'll leave a ticket for you at will-call as well, so you can meet up with Alice if you want," offered Jake. Bella was surprised, that was very kind of Jake. He didn't have to offer Jasper a ticket.

"Thank you, that's very kind. I look forward to it, I love your music," said Jasper as he shook Jake's hand.

"No problem man," replied Jake. Jasper said his goodbyes and walked away to find his own car. Jake turned to Bella.

"Are you going to get home okay?" he asked. He was genuinely worried about Bella finding her way back to Alice's place. This was her first time in L.A.

"Yes, Alice has GPS in her car. I just have to hit 'Go Home' and it'll guide me there," she explained.

"Good, good. Uh, can you text me when you get back to her place? So I know you guys are okay?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand. Bella grinned.

"Is that your way of asking for my number?" she asked. Jake smiled a dazzling smile and laughed.

"Okay, I admit, that's part of it. But I do care about you guys making it home okay." he replied. Bella laughed and pulled out her phone. They exchanged numbers quickly and Bella turned around to open the door to Alice's car. But before she even made it two feet Jake grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Bella, thrown off balance stumbled into his chest. She looked up at him and he brought his lips down to hers in a scorching kiss.

Bella was surprised at first, but as soon as she registered Jake's soft lips on hers she closed her eyes and reciprocated eagerly. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Jake brought his hand up and cupped her jaw, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. He was as skilled a kisser as he was a singer and Bella's knees felt weak from his ministrations. His lips massaged hers in a delicious torture and his light scruff tickled her face just a little. Bella's stomach was full of butterflies and her head was swimming. Far too soon, he pulled away. Smiling he looked down into Bella's eyes.

"Drive safe," he said.

"O-okay." Was all Bella managed to get out. Jake sniffed a small chuckle and pecked her on the lips once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered. Bella sighed as his warm breath fanned across her face, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yea…tomorrow," replied Bella as she pulled away. Jake opened the car door for her and she slid inside still dazed from their kiss. Jake leaned down and peered into the car.

"Goodnight beautiful Bella," he said, and then he closed the car door and stepped back to allow Bella to drive away. Bella smiled at him and waved then turned on the car and pulled out of the space. Jake stood watching as she drove away. With a small smile on his lips he turned around and headed back inside to round up the guys and go home.

Bella drove home in shock. She couldn't believe how this night had played out. That kiss was incredible. She hadn't been expecting it but it had definitely been appreciated. She did think Jake was a great guy; he seemed really into her if that kiss was any indication. But, since he didn't seem to want a one night stand, could she really do this? She had just broken up with Edward two weeks ago. She stayed deep in thought the entire way home; luckily she was able to think in relative quiet, since Alice had fallen asleep almost as soon as Jasper had walked away. She still had butterflies in her stomach when she pulled up to Alice's apartment twenty minutes later. Once she finally got Alice inside and in bed Bella changed into her own pajamas and readied the hideaway bed. Once she was settled in she reached for her phone and sent a text to Jake.

'_home safe n sound. Alice already passed out in bed. Lol_.'

'_glad u got home ok. R u going 2 bed?_'

'_Yea already in bed. Just wanted 2 let u kno I was home._'

'_Ok, sweet dreams beautiful. Dream of me ; )_'

'_Haha, I'll try. Nite Jake._'

Bella but her phone on the charger and settled down to sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: **This will be the last chapter I post for a few days, I'm going away with my family for the weekend, so I won't have access to a computer. Look for a new chapter early next week, Monday or Tuesday probably. Hope everyone enjoyed it! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Tell me I am not the only one that thinks Taylor got impossibly sexier with those tats for his new movie. He said in an interview he would never get one, but I wish he'd reconsider. They look damn good on him. Also, sorry this is a day late; my hometown won the Stanley Cup Monday night and let's just say Alice and I had a lot in common on Tuesday. Haha. Go Hawks!

Bella's Outfit: followpics DOT com/wear-this-to-a-rock-concert-socialblissstyle-l eather-jacket-studs-skull-black-fashion-outfit-col lage/

Jake's Songs: www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=KfqBgAAu-ac Nice and Slow-Phillip Phillips version

www DOT youtube DOT com/watch?v=gH2efAcmBQM Sail-AWOLnation

www DOT youtubeDOT com/watch?v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ Pretender-Foo Fighters

Chapter 3

Bella woke up before Alice the next morning, not surprisingly, and decided to make breakfast. Alice was probably going to be hung over and Bella figured she would be hungry. Bella peered into the fridge and found some eggs and bacon to fry up. She also pulled some Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet, just in case. Not too long after Bella started cooking Alice emerged from her room looking worse for wear.

"Mmm, Bella, that smells amazing. Thank you. You shouldn't be cooking though. You're my guest," Alice said as she sat down at the island in her kitchen. She was squinting in the bright light and holding her head gingerly.

"Its fine, I figured you would need a little pick me up this morning," replied Bella as she expertly flipped the egg in the pan without breaking the yolk.

"Well you're right about that. I hope I didn't screw things up for you last night. When you set out to find a hot guy, you don't play around, girl. Jake Black, holy shit Bella, Edward is going to flip," Alice laughed and instantly regretted it. She groaned and took the Tylenol Bella offered her, washing it down with some OJ.

At the mention of her ex Bella frowned. "Don't say anything to him Alice. He has no right to know my business anymore," she said. "Besides, I don't know what is happening with Jake. We met yesterday, don't put the cart in front of the horse," she finished as she tried to avoid flying bacon grease.

"Damn sexy horse," mumbled Alice. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of sexy, Jasper is no slouch either Alice," said Bella, arching her eye brow with a grin on her face. Alice sighed dreamily and smiled.

"I know he seems really sweet. I can't wait to get to know him better," said Alice.

"Well, I'm sure you will get that chance tonight at the show," replied Bella. Alice's eyes went comically wide at Bella's words.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about the show! I can't believe we are going to a Canis Lupus show tonight! As guests of the lead singer!" squealed Alice in delight. "We need to go shopping! I have to find you an outfit fit for a rock star! Eat up quick Bella," she finished as she tucked in to her breakfast, trying to keep everything down.

Bella groaned shopping with Alice was going to be an all-day affair.

"Oh hush, I get a discount at this great little shop in Beverly Hills, they have great stuff. It'll be my treat." Alice said shutting down any argument Bella had.

~EHFAR~

**Some way over priced shop in Beverly Hills**

"No way Alice, those shoes last night nearly killed me. I'll wear the rest, because I sort of look like a bad ass, but I'm wearing flats," Bella told Alice sternly. Alice was standing in front of her pouting, hoping to change Bella's mind with her puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work Alice," teased Bella as she looked in the mirror again. Alice really was incredible. She had put together yet another outfit that not only would Bella pick out for herself, had she had any fashion sense at all, but it screamed rock concert. Alice had put Bella in a pair of black leather leggings that hugged every curve, a grey oversized tank top with a skull blazoned across the front, a stylish black leather jacket, angel wing earrings, a skull ring, and even a clutch that had brass knuckles for a closure. Bella smiled at herself in the mirror one last time before returning to the dressing room to change. After she paid for Bella's new clothes Alice dragged her to a small café for lunch.

When they had ordered their food Alice started in on the interrogation Bella had been hoping to avoid.

"So, Bella, I saw that kiss last night. I know you thought I didn't, but I did and it was probably one of the hottest kisses I have ever been witness to," said Alice, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You saw that huh? Well damn," said Bella. Alice just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was really hot. Like mind numbingly, knee shakingly hot," grinned Bella.

"So you like him?" asked Alice.

"Of course I like him, who wouldn't? I just don't know what to do about it. I just got out of a long term relationship, I am only here for a week, and he's a celebrity. I don't see this going any further than this week, and I don't know if I can handle that, emotionally," sighed Bella. Alice looked sadly at her friend. Her brother had really done a number on Bella.

"Bella, I know Edward hurt you, but I think you need this. Go into whatever might happen between you guys with the assumption that it is nothing more than some much needed fun. If it continues past this week, then that is great. If it ends when you go back to Seattle…then you have some wild memories to fondly look back on when you're a middle aged soccer mom," Alice grinned, "and some great dirt to rub in my dick head brother's face."

Bella considered Alice's advice. She did make a point. Bella needed to let herself have some fun. She had worked her ass off when she was with Edward and rarely went out. Edward had found the whole bar scene to 'pedestrian'. She never really got to enjoy being a young twenty something. This thing with Jake could be just that…and if it turned into more…well that was just an added bonus.

"Maybe you're right Alice," said Bella finally.

"I am right. No maybe about it," said Alice as the waiter set down their food.

~EHFAR~

**House of Blues-L.A. **

Bella walked up to the will call booth nervously. She was nervous to see Jake again; nervous about tonight, about what may happen.

"Name?" asked the man behind the glass gruffly.

"Uh, Bella Swan," she said timidly.

The man looked through his stack for her name and when he found it his eyes widened a bit. He was surprised, Jake Black usually didn't use the passes allotted to him. He handed them over to Bella and smiled.

"Enjoy the show." He grinned.

Bella smiled politely at him and made her way over to Alice. Jasper had called Alice and told her he would meet them inside, so the girls made their way to the doors. A staff member helped them find their seats and then directed them back stage to the dressing room where the band was hanging out. Bella knocked on the door and stumbled back slightly when it was yanked open quickly. Bella and Alice looked up into the face of Paul Lahote, the drummer. He took them in and grinned cockily.

"Well, you aren't my usual kind of groupies, but you'll do," he sneered.

"Excuse me?" said Bella, taken aback. At the sound of Bella's voice Jake appeared, peering around the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Bells! Alice! You made it. Come on in." he said happily as he shoved past Paul and took Bella's hand. He smiled warmly down at Bella as he shut the door and squeezed her hand lightly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, they'll love you. Even Paul."

Jake escorted Bella and Alice to a large couch on the opposite wall. Once they were seated Jake introduced the girls to his band mates.

"Guys, this is Bella Sawn. She is the girl I told you about, and this is her friend Alice Cullen." As he spoke Bella and Alice waved. The guys all studied Bella and she squirmed under their scrutiny. The first to step forward was Seth.

"Hi Bella, I'm Seth. It's nice to meet you. Jake wouldn't shut up about you last night," he said as he shook her hand. Bella blushed at this and Jake cleared his throat. After Seth stepped forward the rest of the guys, except for Paul, quickly introduced themselves to Bella and Alice. Paul hung back studying Bella from a distance as she and Alice chatted with the rest of the band.

"What do you want with Jake?" said Paul suddenly. Bella jumped slightly at his harsh tone and turned to Paul. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could respond Jake spoke.

"Paul, back the fuck off. We talked about this." He growled.

"No, it's alright Jake. I don't mind answering. I completely understand why he is asking. I would be wary as well, if the roles were reversed," said Bella. She turned to Paul and looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't want anything from him. He is a nice person and I would like to get to know him better. I have no interest in his fame or money. I can support myself just fine," she stated confidently. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Jake said you were a teacher. You may support yourself, but you certainly aren't rolling in it. You sure you don't want a little help with those student loans?" asked Paul.

"Completely sure, I don't need a man to pay my bills for me. I don't want anyone to, everything I have, I worked for and I like it that way," Bella answered. He eyes never wavered from Paul's. She wanted him to see the truth in her eyes. Paul studied her for another minute before finally breaking into a grin.

"You're alright Little Swan," he said as he grabbed two Coronas from a large tub on a table in the corner. He held them up and motioned to the girls, silently asking if they wanted one. They nodded yes and he popped the caps off and handed them to Bella and Alice.

Taking her beer, Bella asked, "Little Swan?" Jake laughed.

"Yea, he likes to give everyone a nickname. Be happy yours is so nice, his nickname for Quil is Herpes," he said.

Bella raised an eye brow, looking in between Jake, Paul, and Quil. "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

Paul laughed and explained, "He always hooks up with anything and everything, and he has no standards. If it walks, Quil wants to fuck it. He's bound to get it someday."

"Dude! One girl! One girl when I was drunk out of my mind three years ago and you won't let it go!" yelled Quil.

Jake just shook his head and smiled at Bella while Embry started talking to Alice.

"So Alice, how do you know Bella?" He asked.

"Oh, we went to High School together in Seattle. We've been best friends ever since," she replied.

"Do you live in Seattle too?" asked Seth.

"No, I moved here about a year ago to work as a stylist at a studio here in town." Alice replied.

"She keeps me looking good, I would be hopeless without her fashion advice," said Bella smiling at her friend. Jake put his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"You'd be gorgeous in a paper bag," he said in response to her comment.

Bella blushed furiously and smiled shyly and Jake. Alice laughed and said, "Yes, she would be, but now she looks even better."

Embry scooted closer to Alice. "So Alice, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Alice blushed, "Uh, well not exactly, but I am meeting someone here."

"Damn." Was all Embry said as he sat back in his chair, still watching Alice.

"Cheer up Embry, Pixie here might not want you, but I'm sure someone will have you. Have you tried the gay clubs?" asked Paul.

Embry growled and jumped at Paul, putting him in a playful headlock. Quil and Seth cheered them on as Bella watched in amusement. These guys were like a family, playfully teasing each other and bantering like siblings, but it was all out if love. Jake watched her as she laughed and enjoyed the way her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed. He leaned down close to her ear and spoke quietly so only she would hear.

"We're playing a song for you tonight," he whispered.

"Really?" asked Bella surprised. She hadn't expected that.

"Mhm, it's a cover, but I think you will…enjoy it. It's a bit of a change from our usual style," he explained.

"I'm sure I will," she replied. Jake smiled in response as his eyes were drawn to her pink lips. He leaned in and captured them in a sweet kiss. She responded immediately, closing her eyes as his soft, warm lips covered her own.

"Hey! None of that!" yelled Quil, waggling his finger at the pair.

Bella raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Why not, jealous?" she asked.

Quil's jaw popped open in surprise and the rest of the guys burst into laughter. Jake pulled her closer into his side.

"Told you guys she was a little spit fire!" he exclaimed as he laughed.

"That was good Bella," said Paul, leaning over and giving her a high five. Quil smiled good naturedly and shook his head, silently acknowledging he had been burned. Just then, there was a knock on the door and a staff member stuck his head in the room.

"They're ready for you," he said quickly before he closed the door.

Jake turned to Bella and smiled. "Come back here after the show is over. We'll hang out here and have a few beers," he said. Bella nodded her agreement and stood up, Alice following suit.

"Have a good show guys," said Bella as she turned towards Jake when she reached the doorway. He grinned down at her.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" he asked. Bella smiled and reached up to quickly peck him on the lips, but Jake had other ideas. As soon as their lips met his hand flew to the back of her head, burying itself in her hair. His other hand found her hip and pulled her body flush against his. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned lightly when she felt his teeth tug seductively at her bottom lip. Her tongue reached out and traced along his bottom lip and his quickly met it. They battled for dominance for a few seconds before he pulled back and grinned brightly at her.

"Now that, was a good luck kiss," he said. Bella smiled and shook her head. His kisses were dangerous for Bella. Her knees went weak and her body tingled the second his lips met hers and she loved it. She walked out the door and went to Alice, who had an enormous grin on her face as she watched Bella.

"Not a word Alice," warned Bella.

"I didn't say a word," replied Alice, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender. The girls made their way to their seats and found Jasper already there. Jake had gotten them front row center, right in front of his microphone. She was excited to get an up close view of Jake in his element. The music magazines always talked about how expressive he was on stage and she was eager to see it for herself.

She sat down next to Alice and thought to herself as Alice told Jasper all about meeting the band. Bella was curious about the song Jake was supposedly singing for her. She wondered what it would be. Soon, the lights dimmed until the venue was thrown into total darkness and the crowd went wild. Bella, Alice, and Jasper all stood and clapped and screamed with the crowd. Soon the instantly recognizable first notes of their current hit began playing, the base thundering through Bella's chest and giving her goose bumps. Suddenly a blue spot light centered on the center of the stage. There was Jake, in all his glory, dark jeans slung low on his hips and no shirt. When he stepped up to mic everyone got impossibly louder. He looked down and found Bella, his eyes locked with hers and he winked at her before opening his mouth and began singing in his hauntingly deep and raspy voice.

_Sail!_

This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby

This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!

Bella was mesmerized. He sang with such passion. Every note hit her square in the chest and made her heart pound. He looked again at Bella as he sang the next lines, not taking his eyes off her.

_Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby

His hands gripped the microphone in both hands tightly as his body leaned slightly forward. His eyes closed as he sang.

_Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!_

La la la la la  
La la la la la oh!  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la oh!  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,

Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!  
Sail!

Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!

As the last notes of the song faded away the crowd roared its approval. Jake grinned happily and took the mic off its stand. The band began playing the next song and Bella lost herself in the music. She was having so much fun. They guys were incredible showman. Quil walked to the edge of the stage several times to kneel down as he played, looking into some hopeless girls eyes. Paul was incredible on the drums, his arms moved so fast at times that Bella was sure he had super human speed. Seth and Embry were adorable as the played, jumping up and down and just generally having a great time playing. But the one person that no one could keep their eyes off of, was Jake. Sweat dripped down his chest and into the cut lines of his abdomen. He held the mic out to the crowd to get them to sing along to another one of their hits.

_I'm finished making sense _

_Done pleading ignorance _

_That whole defense _

_Spinning infinity, boy _

_The wheel is spinning me _

_It's never-ending, never-ending _

_Same old story_

Sang the crowd. Jake really knew how to pump up an audience. This was probably the best show she had ever been to. The band played a few more songs and Bella rocked out to every single one. Jake enjoyed watching her from the stage. She was beautiful when she let go completely and danced. He knew it was the perfect time to sing the song he had planned for her. As he finished the current song he gave the signal to the guys and they nodded. A stage hand brought him his prized possession, his mom's acoustic guitar, and he placed the strap over his head. He walked up to the mic and found Bella's eyes. He grinned again and winked.

"This song is for the girl from Seattle." he said into the mic.

Bella smiled and waited anxiously for them to begin playing. Slowly, a blue light filled the stage as Jake began strumming his guitar. Embry and Seth came in with a sexy guitar riff and the entire place went nuts. Jake looked right at Bella as he sang.

_It's seven o' clock _

_On the dot_

_I'm in my drop top Cruisin the streets _

_I got a real pretty - pretty little thing that's waiting for me _

_I pull up _

_Anticipating _

_Good love _

_Don't keep me waiting _

_I got plans to put my hands in places I never seen,_

_Oh you know what I mean _

Jake bit his lip as he watched Bella with a heated stare that could melt steel. Bella felt his stare go right through her and settle in her core, causing her entire body to shiver. Jake's voice, the music, and the way he was looking at her were quickly turning her into a quiver mass of pent up sexual tension. Holy crap he was good, he wasn't even touching her and her panties were soaked. Jake gave her a sly grin as he watched her reactions.

_Take you to a place nice and quiet _

_There ain't no one there to interrupt _

_Ain't gotta rush _

_I just want to take it nice and slow _

_See I've been waiting for this for so long _

_We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up- Baby_

_I just wanna take it nice and slow _

_Here we are Drivin' round town _

_Contemplating where I'm gonna lay you down _

_You got me sayin' _

_My, my, my, - My I wish that I - I Could pull over _

_And get this thing started right now _

_I wanna do something freaky to you baby _

_I-I-I wanna do something with you Babe_

_So call out my name_

Jake dropped to his knees in front of Bella and bent towards her and her cried out the last line with as much passion as he felt. Bella was breathless, she watched in awe as he played his guitar along with Embry and Seth. He stayed on the ground in front of Bella, eyes locked with hers as the guitar riff ended and he continued singing.

_See I've been waiting for this for so long_

_Making love till the sun comes up_

_Baby, I just wanna take it nice and slow_

_Now tell me _

_Do you wanna get freaky? _

_Cause I'll treat you right I will _

_I'll treat you right I will_

_I'll treat like one has ever ever made you feel _

_I'll treat you right I will _

_I'll treat you right I will _

_I'll treat you, treat you, like one has ever made you feel _

_Yeah! _

Jake leaned in even closer, so his face was inches from hers. He smirked at her and sang his last line softly into the mic, eyes burning as he watched her.

_I just wanna take it _

_Nice and Slow_

Bella's body was on fire and she was pretty sure she was going to explode. That was needless to say the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Jake slowly stood up smiling at her and giving her one last wink. Alice turned to Bella smiling.

"Oh, you are in sooo much trouble." She giggled.

Bella couldn't help but agree with her.

**A/N:** Ta Dah! Hope everyone liked it. I really encourage you to watch Phillip Phillip's performance of Nice and Slow, it's how I picture Jake singing it. I actually like Phillip's version 10 times more than Usher's original one. It's probably one of the hottest songs I've ever had the pleasure of hearing. If your panties don't drop when a hot man sings that to you…well then you must be dead.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I hate to be one of those authors that begs for reviews, but this story has double the amount of followers than it has reviews. I spend a lot of time writing this and it's nice to know it is appreciated. So just leave some feedback. Even if you hate it, let me know. I'm not going to withhold chapters or anything like that, I'm just asking that you take a few seconds to let me know my time is well spent : )

Chapter 4

The show ended about an hour after Jake effectively turned Bella into a quivering pile of horny goo. As the band said goodnight and headed off stage Bella felt her heart beat rocket up a few more notches. She didn't know what she would do when she got backstage. She knew she wanted Jake, there was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She, Alice, and Jasper made their way through the dispersing crowd and into the backstage area. When they made it to the dressing room and she knocked, she felt like a guitar string stretched almost to the point of breaking, she was wound that tight. The door opened and there stood Jake, still without a shirt. Her eyes watched as a bead of sweat trickled its way down from his collar bone and made its way down chest, into the lines of his abs, and then dipped into the cut V just above his pants and before disappearing as it hit the hem of his jeans. It felt as though she had watched that lucky little bead of perspiration for hours, when it had really been about two seconds.

Her eyes made their way back to his face and before she had even made the conscious decision to move, she launched herself at Jake. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips sought out his. Jake responded enthusiastically by grabbing onto her hips and lifting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Their tongues fought for dominance causing Bella's head to swim. Bella bit his bottom lip hungrily causing Jake to groan and push Bella up against the wall next to the door. Jake's hands roamed her sides and back and hers ran over every inch of skin they could reach. Before things could get too heated, they were pulled out of their own little world though by someone clearing their throat loudly. Breaking away from Jake's lips, Bella took in their surroundings. Everyone in the room was staring at them. Alice looked incredibly proud, Jasper uncomfortable, and the band amused. She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as Jake gently set her back down on her own two feet.

"I see you liked the song," chuckled Quil as he sipped on his beer.

Jake laughed lightly and pulled her into a hug.

" It's alright Bella, ignore them, that was the best thank you I've ever gotten." He whispered. Bella smiled at him, she was still embarrassed, but she shook it off. There was nothing else she could do. Embry handed her a beer and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and took a sip as Jake wrapped his arm around her waist. She enjoyed having his hands on her. She felt…safe, it was a change from having Edward's arms around her. Edward had never really made her feel safe, which looking back on what he had done, made sense now.

The guys actually had a pretty laid back after party. It wasn't the sex, drugs, and rock and roll Bella had always assumed happened back stage; at least not with these guys. Jake and Bella made themselves at home on the couch while everyone else spread out around the room. Quil and Seth were sitting in front of a TV playing video games while Paul and Embry chatted with Alice and Jasper.

"This isn't what I thought it would be," Bella said to Jake.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, you guys are a huge band. I thought this would be a little crazier. You guys are really laid back," she explained. Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, we just like to hang out and have fun. We never really got into the really crazy partying. Paul had some trouble with drinking too much when we first started out, but when we threatened to kick him out of the band he straightened out pretty quick." Jake explained. Bella nodded and cuddled into his side. He was so warm, and he smelled so good. How was it even possible for him to smell this good after just getting off stage? Bella found herself feeling sleepy, encased in Jake's warmth and scent/ Her eyelids grew heavier with each passing minute and she laid her head on Jake's shoulder. She would close her eyes for just a second…

"Bella…" said a soft voice. Bella groaned and cuddled closer to the warmth at her side, she was so comfortable. She didn't want to get up. "Bella, wake up gorgeous," said the voice in her ear. A soft shake finally made her open her eyes. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings, most of the band was gone, only Jake remained with his arm around her waist. Alice and Jasper were standing near the door talking quietly.

"Hey, sleepy, we have to clear out. Alice is ready to take you home," said Jake quietly.

Bella was embarrassed, she felt like a complete lame ass for falling asleep.

"Oh my god, Jake, I can't believe I fell asleep! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

Jake just smiled brightly down at her as he replied, "Don't worry about it. You're cute when you're asleep and I liked having you all cuddled up next to me."

Bella blushed, "I still feel lame."

Jake laughed again, "Nah, you're good. Come on Sleeping Beauty." He stood and pulled her up by her hands directly into a warm bear hug. Bella felt as though she could melt into him as she wrapped her arms around his middle, returning his hug. She laid her head against his chest and smiled as she listened to the rumble of his voice in his chest as he spoke.

"I have to be in the studio all day tomorrow," he said sadly. Bella hadn't even left yet and he already wanted to see her again.

"That's okay, Alice and I will have a sightseeing day. Maybe go to the beach," replied Bella. At the mention of the beach Jake had an idea.

"Go sightseeing, but hold off on the beach. You and Alice can come to my house on Monday and I'll show you a beach," he said.

Bella smiled and agreed happily. Jake offered to walk out with them and led the way to the back entrance to the building. His security team was waiting near the door and one of them opened it for them when they drew near. As soon as the door opened the group was assaulted by flashing lights and yells from paparazzi waiting outside.

"Jake! Jake! Who is the girl you were singing to?"

"Is this the girl from Seattle?"

"Did you like the song?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you the girl he was singing to?"

The paparazzi screamed questions at them from all sides as Jake's security team held them back. Bella could barely see where she was going and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. She threw her hands out and closed her eyes; preparing to eat it in front of a million cameras, but the impact never came because Jake reached out quickly and caught her around the middle. This action set off another flurry of flashes and questions.

"Is she your girlfriend Jake?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Are you an aspiring actress?"

"Is she good in bed Jake?"

That last question set Jake off. He whirled around and stalked toward the paparazzo. Jake got right in his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you ask something like that? Fuck you, you bottom feeding piece of shit!" Jake screamed.

Of course, the other paparazzi snapped away at the exchange. Jake's security pulled him away quickly and rushed the group away while the paparazzi trailed along behind them. When they reached Alice's car Jake opened the back door for Bella quickly and she slid inside the car as Alice and Jasper got in the front. Jake leaned in and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry. I'll call you tonight." He then turned to Alice, "Go straight home, if they follow you, call the cops." Alice nodded and started the car as Jake pulled back, giving Bella a strained smile before closing the door. Alice pulled away and Bella leaned back letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Holy crap, that was insane. How does he deal with that on a regular basis?" asked Alice.

"I don't know if I would be able to handle that," Jasper stated while shaking his head in shock.

Bella stayed quiet, looking out the window and watching the city go by, but not really seeing what was in front of her.

"Bella, you okay?" asked Alice.

Bella looked up and caught Alice's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Yea, it's just a little overwhelming," she answered. Hoping Alice would drop it.

"That's not it, you're worried those pictures are going to make it into some tabloid and it's going to get back to Edward," said Alice knowingly. Bella sighed, damn Alice and her intuition.

"We broke up two weeks ago, how would it make me look?" said Bella.

"Screw how it makes you look, you're 25 and having fun. What Edward thinks is a non-issue," stated Alice.

"If I may interject, Bella, don't worry about Edward. He let you go, he screwed up and let go of a great woman. If your…uh…relationship with Jake gets back to him, well then he has no one to blame but himself. He may get mad and he may throw a fit, but really, it's just him finally realizing what he gave up." said Jasper.

Bella smiled, Jasper really seemed like a nice guy. "Thanks, Jasper."

The rest of the car ride passed uneventfully and they soon were at Jasper's apartment. He got out and opened the back door for Bella so she could switch to the front. Alice got out as well to say goodnight to Jasper and Bella watched as they walked towards the entrance to the complex. Bella's phone chimed in her purse and she pulled it out, it was a text from Jake.

**_Can I call u?_**

**_Dropping Jas off now, call u when we R home. _**

Bella put her phone back in her bag as Alice came back to the car grinning from ear to ear. Bella smiled, she would finally be able to grill Alice for once, instead of the other way around.

"So, is he a good kisser?" asked Bella.

Alice's grin just got impossibly wider as she nodded her head and squealed in delight.

"I like him Alice, he seems like a good guy," said Bella.

"I like him too Bella. I know we just met, but he just seems so much more grounded and sure of himself than any other guy I have been with," sighed Alice. Bella was happy for her, Alice had dated a ton of guys back in Seattle, but had dumped almost all of them after a couple months. She just never seemed to click with any of them, it was like she was waiting for the right guy to come along. Bella hoped Jasper filled that bill, only time would tell.

"Is he coming with us to Jake's on Monday?" asked Bella.

"Actually, neither of us can go. I have to go to work for a few hours and Jasper is on duty," replied Alice.

Bella nodded and bit her lip, alone with Jake at his house, that should be…interesting. When they got back to Alice's apartment Bella said goodnight and sat on the hide away bed to call Jake. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm good Jake, really," she replied.

"Yea? Okay. I'm so sorry Bells," he said.

"It isn't your fault Jake. You can't control what they do," she reassured him. "Plus, I can't complain too much, it comes with the territory. I am more curious about how you deal with it every day," she finished.

"Lots of patience. Which cracked a little bit tonight," he said sheepishly.

"You were defending me, don't be ashamed of losing your temper. What he said was out of line," she said.

"Yea, it was," said Jake.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Alice and Jasper both have to work Monday, so it'll be just the two of us," said Bella.

"Really? Great, we'll have fun just the two of us then," he said, his voice taking on a deeper and more gravelly timbre, promising a fun time indeed. "I'll pick you up Monday afternoon, since I'm sure Alice needs her car to get to work," he told her.

"Okay, so what do you have planned for us anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that," he replied is that crazy sexy voice that made Bella shiver.

"Sounds like a blast," she joked.

"It will most definitely be a blast," he nearly growled into the phone. Bella swore she had a tiny orgasm right at that moment. She thought back to Alice's statement earlier in the night, she was definitely in trouble. If the kiss they had shared after the concert was any indication, she was in for it.

"You there, Bells?" asked Jake.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just…thinking,"

"Mhm, thinking. Well, I'll let you get to bed Bells. Have fun with Alice tomorrow. Text me her address sometime tomorrow night," he replied.

"Okay, good luck at the studio. Make lots of hits," she replied.

"I'll try, goodnight Bella," he said.

"Night Jake," she said and then she hung up the phone. She got ready for bed and settled in for the night, mentally preparing herself for a day of sightseeing with Alice Cullen.

~EHFAR~

"Let's find Marilyn Monroe, I want to see if my hands are the same size," said Alice after snapping a picture of Bella with her hands in Elizabeth Taylor's prints. They had spent the last several hours sightseeing and this stop was probably Bella's favorite. When they finally found Marilyn, Alice knelt down and placed her hands in Marilyn's.

"Ah! Look Bella, I have the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe! Take a picture," squealed Alice. Bella laughed and snapped a picture. Alice stood up and smiled at Bella, they had one more stop to make.

"Come on, we're going to find one more square before we go to the tar pits," said Alice as she grabbed Bella's hand and began dragging her along.

"Who are we looking for?" asked Bella.

"You'll see." said Alice.

After dragging Bella along for several minutes Alice finally stopped, "Ah hah! Here it is," she proclaimed. Bella looked down and smiled, it was Canis Lupis' square.

"I didn't know they had their prints here," stated Bella.

"They just got it a few months ago, after Midnight Moon went Platinum like a million times over," stated Alice. Bella pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Jake's hand prints and signature and sent it to him.

**_Look at who we found ; )_**

**_Haha, nice! I heard that guy is awesome :-P_**

Bella laughed at Jake's silliness and tucked her phone back into her pocket. Bella and Alice then made their way the La Brea tar pits and adjacent museum. Bella had a much better time at this particular stop than Alice did. Bella was fascinated by the history of the pits and the thousands of fossils that had been found there. Alice, never being one for academics, spent most of the time on her phone and complaining about the smell and the fact that she had to look at dead things.

"Did you know La Brea means tar in Spanish? So they are actually called The Tar Tar Pits," said Bella. Alice snorted and shook her head.

"Only you would know that Bella. That is why you're a teacher and I'm in fashion," stated Alice, grimacing at the wall of Dire Wolf skulls.

"Are you done here? This place is seriously morbid," asked Alice. Bella rolled her eyes but agreed to leave and go to dinner. Alice decided to take Bella to a fast food place right off Santa Monica Pier. The place was called Hot Dog on a Stick, and that was exactly what Bella got. She and Alice found a bench on the pier and ate their corn dogs while people watching and enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"So, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow with Jake?" asked Alice.

"I don't know, with what happened after the concert yesterday, and that song…well…" she trailed off.

"He said something about the beach right? Oh! Maybe he's planning on having sex on the beach!" exclaimed Alice; giggling like a school girl.

"Alice! That just sounds like a whole lot of sand in uncomfortable places," laughed Bella.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right about that. What does your bathing suit look like? Is it sexy?" asked Alice.

Bella blushed, her suit was in fact the exact opposite of sexy. She hadn't been planning on meeting anyone or trying to pick up guys at the beach, so she had packed her boring black one piece. Alice, noticing this, rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bella, what do you do without me in Seattle?" she asked. She stood up and threw away her food wrappers pulling Bella up by the hand with her.

"We're going shopping again aren't we?" groaned Bella.

"Yep, we are finding you something that is going to blow Jake's mind!" exclaimed Alice as they walked back to the car.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_**_ Hi all, sorry this took so long. I had family come in from out of town and we did every touristy thing possible in Chicago, which is a lot. In ten days I went to both Chicago area zoos, the Field and Science and Industry museums, the Aquarium and the Planetarium, the Sears Tower, Navy Pier, The Taste of Chicago, and Oak Street Beach. I left at 8 am every morning and got home about 9 at night exhausted. I lost like 10 pounds from all the walking though! For your patience I've made this chapter longer than usual. I hope your wait was well worth it. Let me know if it was! _

Chapter 5

Bella couldn't stop pacing, if she didn't stop soon she was going to wear a rut in Alice's carpet. She thought about sitting down, but decided against it. She had been sitting before she started pacing and she had twisted the hem of her sundress in her hands so much that she had to change into the other one Alice had insisted she buy.

Jake had called her twenty minutes ago to tell her that he was stopping at the store to grab ingredients to make dinner and then he would pick her up. Bella was touched that he was planning on making dinner for her, but she was still anxious. She had never been with anyone other than Edward and she was…well damn it she was scared. She was worried she wouldn't know what Jake would like. Edward had been pretty vanilla in the bedroom. It was always the same, she would suck his dick, and then they would have sex either in the missionary position, her on top, or doggy style. There was never any variation. She also never orgasmed when she was with Edward; she always had to finish herself off later. She figured she just couldn't orgasm from sex, she had read about it in magazines and just assumed she was one of those women. What if Jake thought she wasn't turned on by him?

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts by the buzzing of the intercom next to the front door. She mentally shook herself, squared her shoulders, and walked to the door and pressed the button.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yep, you ready to go gorgeous?" he replied. Bella smiled and hit the button to allow him in the building. She opened the door and left it ajar as she went to grab her beach bag and slip on her shoes. She turned around to a slight knocking and saw Jake peeking his head around the door.

"Hey," was all she was able to say. Jake smiled warmly at her and stepped fully into the apartment.

"You look beautiful as always Bella," he told her as he stepped closer to her, taking her beach bag from her hands. Bella blushed and mumbled a quiet, "Thanks Jake," as he took her hand and led her out of the apartment. When they got outside, Bella stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the car Jake was driving.

"Holy shit, that is sexy," she exclaimed as she took in Jake's car. It was a candy red sports car of some kind. American she knew, but what exactly she wasn't sure. Mustang maybe?

"What kind of car is this?" she asked.

"It's a Shelby GT500 Super Snake," he said as he hit the button to unlock the car.

"Oh, I thought it might be a Mustang," she said. Jake laughed then and she looked at him confused.

"It is a Mustang Bella, the Shelby GT500 Super Snake is just a special kind of Mustang," he explained.

"Oh, I was right then! That never happens when it comes to cars. It's definitely sexy," she said as Jake opened the door for her. She slid inside and her eyes closed at the feel of the smooth as butter leather seats.

Jake got into the driver's seat and glanced at her, "If you like the way she looks, you're going to love the way she sounds," he said before turning the key in the ignition. The car roared to life, growling like a freaking wild animal beneath her. She could feel a slight vibration throughout her body and she actually moaned a little. She looked over at Jake and he just grinned. Bella was surprised at herself. She had never really cared about Edward's car; it was just a silver sedan that got them from A to B. But this car, with Jake behind the wheel, did crazy things to her libido. This was a new side to herself she had never known. Jake put the car in gear and sped off towards his place.

"So, what did you decide to make for dinner?" she asked.

"Ah, that is a surprise," he told her, turning to flash her a quick grin before turning back to the road. Bella smiled and settled in for the ride, chatting with Jake about her day with Alice and asking about his studio session. Soon, they were exiting the freeway, and Jake cleared his throat.

"Bella, there may be some photographers at my gate. They were there when I left and I don't know if they've left yet. The glass is tinted so they probably won't get any shots worth anything, but just so you are prepared," he said to her.

"Thanks for the warning. How do you live like that Jake? Aren't you afraid they're taking pictures through your windows or something?" she asked.

"If they were doing that they'd be trespassing. You can't see the house from the road. It's about a mile back from the road and up on a cliff. So luckily, my privacy is still intact," he explained. Bella nodded and then gasped when she saw the gaggle of paparazzi camped out in front of a gate, which she assumed to be Jake's. Some even had little portable Weber grills and coolers.

"They seriously just camp out here? Hoping to get a picture of you?" she asked.

"Pretty much. They come and go, but there is usually one or two hanging around all the time," he said as he hit a button attached to his keys. The gate opened and they pulled into the driveway. Bella couldn't believe how gorgeous just his driveway was, each side was lined with palm trees and foliage native to the area. The driveway wound its way up a slight incline until finally, the house came into view. It took Bella's breath away. It was modern in design with floor to ceiling glass windows covering the majority of the structure. It was situated at the top of a small cliff overlooking a stretch of private beach and the ocean. It was stunning to say the least. Jake pulled into a garage under the house and cut the engine. He got out of the car and came around to Bella's door to open it for her. She smiled at him when he held out his hand to help her from the car. When she got out she took in her surroundings as Jake grabbed the groceries from the trunk and realized that Jake was definitely into cars. There were three other incredibly sexy looking cars in the garage, besides the one they had just gotten out of. Bella had no idea what they were and didn't have time to dwell on it because Jake had taken her hand and was leading her towards the stairs on the left side of the garage.

They came out into an open floor plan kitchen and living room area. The kitchen was large and masculine, if a kitchen could be considered that. It had dark cherry wood cabinets with black granite counters and stainless appliances. The living room was full of comfortable looking oversized furniture and a large flat screen sat against the one wall that was not glass, a door next to the TV leading into what looked like a bedroom. The wall was also covered in framed pictures; it looked like Jake had everything from old family photos to shots of himself and the guys in the band hung up there. The view from the kitchen was breath taking. The entire living room area actually jutted out over the cliff slightly, so when looking straight ahead, all you could see was the ocean. The rest of the windows looked out into lush foliage and trees. His house looked like it had been dropped onto a lush tropical island.

"Wow, Jake this is beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Thanks, I love it here. I hate leaving this place to go on tour," he said as he set the bags he was carrying on the large island in the center of the kitchen.

"Why don't you change into your swimsuit while I put this stuff away. My room is right over there, feel free to use the bathroom in there," he said as he began pulling ingredients out and putting them in the fridge. Bella grabbed her beach bag and walked into the room Jake had indicated. Jake's bedroom was just as stunning as the rest of the house. The walls were painted a light cream and the large bed was made of black wood with bedding in shades of grey, cream, and black. The rest of the furniture in the room was also made of black wood. The bed faced the glass wall overlooking the ocean, a beautiful sight to wake up to every morning. She made her way to the attached bath and admired the large walk in shower. It had several rain heads in the ceiling, and what looked like body jets along one tiled wall. A deep tub was sunk into the floor on the opposite side of the room and looked like it could probably fit about three people. The entire room felt like a spa, decorated in dark browns, creams, and pale greens. Jake's designer deserved a raise, whoever they were.

She quickly changed into her bathing suit and looked at herself in the large mirror above the double sinks. She actually loved the suit Alice had helped her find. It was technically a one piece, but it was what Alice had called a monokini. It was black and grey with a deep V to almost her naval. Bella had to admit she felt incredibly sexy and she was excited to see Jake's reaction. She pulled out her cover up and pulled it on and then made her way out into the living room to find Jake. He was standing looking out the windows in his board shorts when she walked in. He had apparently changed in another room while he was waiting. She had to steady herself when he turned around. His shorts were slung low on his hips and she could see every muscle in his shoulders, chest, and stomach ripple underneath his russet skin. The deep V at his hips was calling her name. He looked so gorgeous standing there she had to restrain herself from just jumping him right then and there. Jake gave her another blinding smile and reached out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her into his body giving her a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and took in a deep breath, savoring his scent.

Pulling back Jake gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I'm glad you're here Bella."

"Me too Jake, thank you for inviting me," she replied. Jake took her hand and led her out a sliding glass door onto a balcony. A set of steps led from the balcony down the cliff and onto the beach. At the end of the stairs was a small building. Seeing Bella looking at it Jake explained, "I surf, so I store my boards in there, a few years ago I added a small bathroom too, it was a pain in the ass to climb all those stairs anytime someone had to take a piss," Bella nodded in understanding.

Jake led her onto the beach and Bella set down her bag and pulled out her towel. She then pulled her cover up over her head and tossed it into the bag half hazardly. She turned to Jake and watched as his eyes grew dark as he took her in. She could feel her body heat up as his eyes made their way from the tips of her toes, up her legs, across her stomach, roved over her breasts, and then finally reached her face. His eyes were dark with lust and he looked positively predatory as he gazed at her. Bella, deciding to have a little fun with him, suddenly took off running toward the water yelling out, "Catch me if you can!" knowing full well that with his much longer legs he would catch up to her quickly.

Sure enough a few seconds later, she felt Jake's arms wrap around her middle and lift her up. She screamed giddily as he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and ran the rest of the way into the water; diving under a wave with her on his back. When she came up from under the water she pushed the hair from her eyes and saw Jake laughing next to her, hands clutching his sides. "Holy shit! It's cold," she screamed. Jake nodded his head and laughed again. She took the opportunity to splash him and quickly swim away.

"Hey!" he cried. Bella laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Growling, Jake dove under the water and swam after her. Bella searched for him but was caught by surprise when his hands suddenly wrapped around her and his face appeared in front of her.

"Gotcha," was all he said before he brought his lips to hers. His warm lips and hands were a welcome change from the cool water, and soon the feel of his body against hers warmed her so much that she didn't even feel the coolness of the water anymore. His teeth nipped lightly at her bottom lip as his hands roamed over her lower back and ass. He hooked his hands under her ass and around her upper thighs and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned when she felt his rock hard member brush up against her center through the thin material of her bikini. Instinctively, she rocked her hips, rubbing her center along the entire length of his manhood. Jake groaned loudly, reciprocating by thrusting his hips upward as his hands held her against him.

Breaking away from his lips for breath, she threw her head back as his lips attacked the skin of her neck, kissing, licking, and sucking at the sensitive skin there. One of his hands came up from her thigh to run lightly up her side and then cup her breast. His thumb rolled deliciously over her hardened nipple and Bella shuddered in his arms when it sent a jolt of electricity straight to her center. Soon though, Jake pulled away, placing another kiss on her lips before setting her down on her feet in the waist deep water.

"God you're sexy, but we are going to have to cool off if we want to do what I actually brought you down here to do," he explained. Bella arched an eyebrow at him.

"What did you bring me down here to do?" she asked.

"I figured I could give you some surf lessons. Everyone who comes to California has to try it at least once," he said.

Bella frowned, "Jake, I don't know if that is such a great idea. I'm a klutz, I trip over air on land. I doubt putting my clumsy ass on a floating board in the ocean is going to produce better results," she said skeptically.

"C'mon Bells, I'll be right next to you the entire time. I have been surfing since I was old enough to walk. I won't let anything happen to you," he practically begged.

"You're just a jack of all trades aren't you? Rock star, surfer, are you a race car driver on the weekends?" she joked. Jake laughed and then brought out the puppy dog eyes, Bella melted under the force of his big brown eyes and finally nodded but not before adding, "Fine, but if you let me drown or get eaten by a shark I am so haunting your ass."

"You know that's not a bad deal. I wouldn't mind ghost you waking me up in the middle of the night with your moaning." He laughed as Bella huffed indignantly and shoved his shoulder with her small hand. Jake caught her hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"I'll keep you safe honey," he promised her as he looked her in the eyes and kissed the back of her hand. Bella believed him too, to her very core. The fact that she trusted Jake this much was a bit surprising. She didn't think she would have trusted Edward to keep her safe while surfing and they had been together for seven years.

Jake led her back up the beach and pulled two boards out of the storage shed. Bringing them both to the edge of the water he stood one up in the sand and laid the other one down.

"Okay, lie down on the board, I'm going to show you how to paddle and stand here on the beach. When you get the hang of it, we'll go in the water and I'll hold onto the board as you try it in the shallow water. Then, if I think you're ready, we'll see if you can catch a wave," he explained to her.

Bella did as he said and lay down on her stomach on the board. Jake showed her how to paddle and explained how to use her feet as a rudder to help her steer the board. After practicing that for a while he showed her where to place her hands in order to push herself up to stand. The first time she tried it; she tripped over her own feet and fell on her ass into the sand. She normally would have given up right then and there, but Jake picked her up off the sand, brushed her off, gave her a reassuring kiss, and had her get back on the board. After about 45 minutes of doing nothing but getting up on the board over and over again, Jake finally decided she was ready to try it in the water while he held onto the board. Getting up in the water was difficult at first, and she had fallen at least a dozen times before she finally maintained her balance and stood up without falling. Jake had her continue to stand up until she was able to do it consistently. Finally, about two and a half hours after they started, Jake decided she could try to catch a wave. He got his board and together they paddled out. When Jake saw a wave that looked good he shouted, "Now!" and began paddling. Bella followed suit and paddled along with the wave and when she saw Jake stand out of the corner of her eye she did the same and to her surprise she didn't fall. She was actually surfing! She cried out in surprise and delight and she could hear Jake cheering from somewhere next to her. When the wave began to slow, she fell off the board but she surfaced quickly, laughing loudly. Jake quickly swam to her and took her in his arms for a bear hug.

"I did it! Jake, did you see that! I was actually surfing, I never thought I would be able to do that!" she exclaimed happily as she returned Jake's hug.

"You did great Bells," he said into her ear.

Bella asked if they could try again and after Jake agreed they spent the next hour catching waves. Bella got up sometimes and fell others, but Jake was always right there, making sure she was alright. She got tired after a while and Jake suggested they go up to the house for dinner. When they reached the stairs Bella groaned. The prospect of going up all those stairs definitely wasn't appealing after hours of surf lessons. Jake, as if he had read her mind, moved in front of her and squatted down slightly so she could get on his back. She quickly jumped on, eager to feel his skin against hers again. As Jake made his way up the stairs Bella asked, "So what are you making for dinner Chef Black?" she asked.

"Mushroom ravioli in white wine sauce," he replied.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious Jake," she responded as Jake reached the door to the house. Jake set her down on her feet and told her to go ahead and change while he got dinner started. She quickly changed back into her light sundress and met Jake in the kitchen. Jake had poured her a glass of wine and set it in front of the bar stool on the other side of the island from where he stood.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked as she sat down.

"Well, after my mom died, my sisters took over the cooking, but as soon as they turned 18 they got the hell off the rez. I guess there were too many bad memories for them there. It was sort of a sink or swim situation. Either I learned how to cook, or my dad and I ate fast food every day till we died of heart disease. I watched the cooking channel a lot, and our manager Sam's wife, Emily, gave me lessons later on," he explained as he stirred the sauce.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories," she apologized.

"S'okay Bella. I like talking about my mom, it keeps me from losing the memories," he said softly. He looked up at her and Bella could see a mixture of happiness and pain on his face. She reached across the island and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"Do you want to see a picture of her?" he asked.

"I would love to," she replied.

Jake walked over to the wall the TV was mounted on and removed a framed picture from it. He handed it to Bella when he reached her and she looked down at the picture in her hands. A stunning woman was looking back at her, a small Jake in her lap. He looked a lot like his mother; he had her beautiful bright eyes and sunny smile. Bella looked up at Jake, "She was beautiful, you look a lot like her," she told him. He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, everyone says I remind them of her. That our personalities are very similar," he said as he made his way back to the wall to replace the photo.

Soon, dinner was ready and Jake watched anxiously as Bella took her first bite. It was delicious and she told Jake so, his face and body relaxing as he smiled brightly at her. They chatted lightly though dinner and Bella found herself thoroughly enjoying Jake's company. He was funny and smart and very sweet. After dinner, Bella helped Jake clean up and then they settled on the couch in his living room to watch a movie.

Bella leaned into Jake's side as his fingers trailed lightly up and down her arm. She wasn't really watching the movie, she was too hyper-aware of Jake and how close he was. She felt his head turn and shivered as his nose ran up the column of her throat, his warm breath tickling her and sending her heart into overdrive. She turned to him and his lips took hers in a slow and sensual kiss. She turned her body and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands gently caressing her back as his lips gently sucked on her bottom lip. Bella moaned into his mouth, loving the sensations that were coursing through her body. Spurred on by her moan he grabbed her hips and pulled her body to him so she was straddling his lap. Bella's hands flew to Jake's face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer. Jake's hands massaged her ass as she rolled her hips, bringing her center into contact with his jean covered dick. Jake growled in the back of his throat and stood up, holding Bella close to his body. He continued to kiss Bella as he walked to the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot. He laid Bella down on the bed, hovering over her as he kissed down her neck. He paused to nibble and suck at her collarbone before his hands reached behind her and tugged at the zipper of her dress. The zipper moved down easily and soon Bella was in just her bra and panties. Jake paused and sat up on his knees, taking Bella in. He traced a finger across her lips and down her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach. He leaned down and took her lips in another mind blowing kiss as his hand found her center and stroked her clit through her panties. Bella's back arched and her hands fisted the sheets as his talented fingers continued to stroke her causing her to moan.

"Fuck, Jake. Oh god."

Jake worked his way down to Bella's chest, kissing and licking every inch of her skin not covered by her bra. His hand reached around and unclasped her bra and then pulled it from her body. When his eyes took in her naked breasts he groaned, "You are so beautiful Bella," and then leaned down to take a hard nipple into his mouth. Bella cried out at the new sensation as her hands flew to his hair, fisting it and pulling his head even closer. His tongue circled her nipple before nipping lightly at it with his teeth, it was a delicious mix of pleasure and pain that had Bella's head swimming. He turned his attention to the other breast, lavishing attention on it as well. Soon though, his lips were moving down her stomach as his fingers curled around her panties. This action caused Bella's mind to shake free the lust induced haze and she began to get nervous. She was terrified she wouldn't be good enough. What if she didn't orgasm, would Jake think she wasn't interested in him? How will she know what he likes? Bella was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize Jake had stopped his ministrations until his face appeared in front of her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked. Bella bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nothing Jake, I'm okay," she lied, hoping he would drop it.

Jake narrowed his eyes at her, "Bella, don't lie. As soon as I got close to taking your panties off, you froze up. Your whole body started shaking and your eyes got this far away look. What's wrong?" he asked.

Bella sighed, she thought she had been ready for this, but her self doubt had apparently made her freeze up like a terrified virgin or something. She sat up on her elbows and Jake lay down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and gazing at her.

"I'm sorry Jake. It's just...I'm scared I won't be very good," she admitted.

Jake's eyes got big and he asked, "Are you a virgin? Holy shit Bella, I'm so sorry. I just assumed…"

"No, Jake, I'm not a virgin, but I've only been with one person. My unfaithful ass of an ex-boyfriend Edward and I were together for seven years and he's the only person I've ever been with. Our sex life was pretty…boring I guess you could say. There was never any real deviation and I've never even been given an orgasm by another person. Every one I've ever had has been by my hand. I don't even know if I'm capable of having one during sex. I just don't want to suck in bed or have you think I don't want you," she explained.

Jake felt horrible for Bella, this Edward guy definitely did a number on her, to make this gorgeous creature believe she wouldn't be amazing in bed. Jake was hard as a rock and close to coming in his pants before she froze up. There was no way she would be bad, she was so responsive and those noises she made were like music to his ears. And she had never been given an orgasm? What the hell was this douchebags problem? He didn't do his job and just lets her think it's her fault. What a dick. He reached out and stroked Bella's cheek.

"Bella, first of all there is no way you could be bad in bed. You are so sexy and responsive to every touch, it's an incredible turn on. You had me so worked up I was thinking about slowing down so I wouldn't blow my load, until you froze up. And second, you can definitely have an orgasm honey; this Edward was a selfish douche and didn't take care of you like he was supposed to. I promise, you can and will come with me," he told her as he leaned in a kissed her softly.

"Jake, I don't know…" she began but she was cut off by Jake kissing her roughly as his hand reached down and stroked her center again, causing fire to shoot through her body. She arched her back and moaned loudly into the quiet room. She opened her eyes to see Jake watching her with a smug smile on his face.

"Does that feel like you're not going to come when we sleep together?" he asked. Blushing, Bella shook her head. Jake kissed her lightly and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"We don't have to do anything tonight Bella. I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable. I'm sorry if I pushed you," he said.

"You didn't push Jake, I just didn't think those fears would affect me as much as they did. And I leave in a few days, if we don't now…" she said.

"I'm not going to do something you aren't entirely comfortable with just because you're going back to Seattle in a few days. We'll be together when you're ready. I don't plan on seeing you off at the airport and never seeing you again, Bella. I am really into you and I want to see where this goes. I would love to come see you in Seattle, if you'll have me," he said to her. Bella's eyes softened as she looked at him. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief and joy that he was planning on continuing this, even after she left. He even wanted to visit her in Seattle. She jumped on Jake then, wrapping him in a hug as she peppered kisses across his face. Jake laughed at her silliness and returned her hug with enthusiasm.

"Thank you," she told him. Jake just kissed her forehead and shifted their bodies so he could wrap them both in a blanket.

"Night Bells," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes and drifted off to the sound of Jake's steady heartbeat.

**_A/N _**_I'm sorry! I just couldn't have them sleep together so soon! No matter how hot Jake is, and how into each other they are, I just couldn't do it. I felt like Bella would have reservations, she is Bella after all. I hope I gave you enough citrus to tide you over for a while ; ) Also, does anyone know wtf is going on with Jacob Black N Pack? I tried to post this update and its telling me the administrator shut down the site. I'm confused. _

_Jake's Car: _ www DOT mustang DOT com SLASH 2012-shelby-gt500-super-snake/ (My personal fave by the way, only in blue.)

_Jake's House_: cdn DOT freshome DOT com SLASH wp-content SLASH uploads SLASH 2009 SLASH 09 SLASH contemporary-beach-house-with-transparent-glass-wa ll-1-554x415 DOT jpg

_Bella's Bathing Suit: _ www DOT southbeachswimsuits DOT com SLASH swimsuits SLASH cut-out-swimsuits SLASH lady-lux-black-monokini DOT html


End file.
